El guardián de mi corazón
by Momo2001
Summary: Esa persona que merezca cuidar algo tan delicado como tu corazón que ganara mas que solo tus suspiro y sonrisas
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1:Mi guardian

Siempre es la tradicion,nunca falta el guardian del que se les habla cuando pequeños y se les entrega cuando los necesiten,nuestras protagonistas tendran al suyo y aprenderan lo que esa persona que no las conoce puede llegar a dar la vida si es necesario con tal de protegerla de todo peligro que quieran acerle.

POV Maki

Era ya casi de noche papa dijo que regresaria pronto,pero se fue hace horas y todavia no vuelve estoy aburrida de esperar,nunca puedo salir siempre tiene que estar en casa con las demas,Umi,Eli,Tsubasa y Hanayo cada una de ellas vive conmigo y sus padres tambien,las 5 compartimos el destino de no salir nunca siempre en casa,solas-Ne Maki-chan cuando volveran nuestros padres?-pregunto Hanayo aburrida mirando la hora,casi las 10 de la noche y todavia no llegaban,efectivamente se demoran en escojer a ese esclavo por asi decirlo,no hay palabras amables que ninguna ocupe para describir a esos/as que no son mas que esclavos fiele a un amo.

POV Normal

La puerta sono entrando todos los padres con una mascota o esclavo como sea-Les presento a sus nuevas guardianas-les dijo a todas llamandoles la atencion,cada una de ellas era rara sin contar sus orejas y cola de animal-Pfff,se ven ridiculas-se burlaba Tsubasa de las chicas quiens se encojieron en su lugar,se veian realmente tristes-Sin contar que esas orejas son estupidas-las jovenes se encontraban todas al borde del llanto,no querian seguir siendo insultada-y esas colas,haber vengan mascotas-Maki se acerco y tomo una de las orejas de las chicas y la tiro con algo de fuerza-d-duele..-chillo una pelinegra al sentir sus orejas siento tiradas-que bien que te duela,porque eres devil-la empujo y volvio a su puesto-Hanayo te presento a Rin-chan ella sera quien te cuide de ahora en adelante,su animal guardian es el gato-empujo un poco a la pelinaranja,esta hizo una reverencia y se puso detras de ella-Umi ella es Kotori tu guardin,su animal protector es el conejo-Kotori se fue directamente atras de su ama-Tsubasa te dire que no me gusta la actitud que estan llevando con todas ella es Honoka,su protector es el perro-la chica no hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla ni hablarle-Eli ella se llama Nozomi,su protector es el mapache-la pelimorada la saludo con una sonrisa,Eli se dio cuenta y miro a odas las demas uardianas pero todas tenian una expresion asustada y triste en sus ojos-es un gusto Eli-sama-con eso dicho se fue detras de ella-Maki espero que te lleves bien con Nico-la pelinegra tenia la vista baja,contraria de las demas tenia un aura algo rebelde-su protector es el lobo-Nico solo paso atras de Maki-bien vallan a mostrarles donde dormiran a las chicas y llevense bien con ellas-asi todas se retiraron a sus cuartos.

POV Nozomi

-nunca pense que tendria un fenomeno de cola y oreja-dijo de manera fria Eli sentandose en su cama-dinde dormire Eli-sama?-dijo la pequeña mapache,Eli solo apunto el sillon que tenia-ese es tu lugar despues de todo eres un animal-se rio y salio de su cuarto,solo suspire nunca llege a pensar que otra vez estaria a una humillacion constante de nuevo,me sente en el sillon-bueno es comodo por lo menos-se estiro en este y miro al techo-"acaso tengo un destino tan terrible,como las demas"-solo me levante y mirepor la ventana,volvi a recostarme en el sillon y cai dormida.

POV Rin

Miraba la habitacion,era grande y ordenada,miro a su ama y esta solo se fue y tiro en su cama sacandose los lentes-etto...Hanayo-sama donde dormire?-pregunto la gatuna mirando a la castaña quien apunto el TAN TAN TAAAAN sillon-ten,con esto no pasaras frio-se puso de pie y busco un poco entregandole unas mantas y un cojin-gracias-le dio una leve sonrisa a Hanayo y ordeno el sillon-deberias sonreir mas Rin-chan,se ve bien en ti esa sonrisa-dijo antes de salir del cuarto,Rin solo cerro los ojos y se durmio-

POV Kotori

Me sente en el sillon de la habitacion de mi ama,era un cuarto grande y muy organizado con muchas cosas antiguas y en la esquina se encontraba un arco,de pronto todo se vio negro algo cubrio su cara cuando se saco vio que eran unas mantas-dormiras en el sillon hasta que llege la cama seran un par de dias-le extendio un cojin-ire abajo,tu puedes descansar-Kotori le regalo una sonrisa-y como orden especial,podrias sonreir mas-cerro la puerta Kotori solo se acomodo y durmio.

POV Honoka

-dormiras en el sillon y me despertaras en la mañana-su ama le daba las ordenes mientras le preparaba el sillon para dormir-esta bien-Honoka la miraba mientras movia sus orejitas y cola-deja de mover tu cola me pones de nervios mirarte-le dijo solo la paro y se fue a estirarse en el sillon-g-gracias Tsubasa-sama-le dijo honoka sonriendo,Tsubasa la miro-y cada mañana sonreiras-salio del cuarto dejando a Honoka descansar quien no tardo mucho en dormir.

POV Nico

Solo miraba por la ventana la luna,hacia frio lo sentia pero le gustaba el paisaje nocturno-Nico entra ahora-le ordeno Maki,Nico suspiro y cerro la ventana-tu cama sera esa por estos dias,ya llegaran las camas que ordenaron para ustedes-Maki solo apunto en sillon-como sea...-la fria voz de Nico resono en la habitacion de Maki-tu solo duermete quieres-le tiro un cojin que le callo en al cara a Nico,esta solo paro las orejas en forma de amenaza-ya calmate lobita-Maki sin saber porque lo hizo acaricio la cabeza de Nico quien se tranquilizo bastante-c-como quieras...-se tapo rapidamente con las sabanas y se durmio.

POV Normal

Cada una de las amas salio de su habitacion encontrandose todas,se rieron un poco y se juntaron-creo que despues de todo,no son malas-dijo Maki todas asintieron-podemos intentar cuidarlas como se merecen-dijo Hanayo-asi es no creo que merezcan ser tratadas asi-todas concordaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes dandose cuenta de que sus camas estaban listas y sus pijamas sobre la cama para dormir,todas sonrieron inconcientemente y se durmieron,este es el principio de sus historia...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2:una broma que enferma

Unos cuantos dias pasaron desde la llegada de las chicas a la casa,se estaban adaptando para servirles a sus amas en lo mejor que podian epro inplico romper cosas,caerse,molestar a casi todos como medida de bienvenida las mascotas de sus padres decidieron acerles una broma a todas.

POV Nico

-Oye Nico-chan sabes? no puedes bañarte con el agua caliente,lo tiene prohibido las mascotas nuevas y tampoco secarte el pelo con secador-le dijo uno de los guardianes a Nico mientras los demas hacian lo mismo con las demas.

-Eh? de verdad,no lo sabia gomen-dijo la pequeña lobo,no consiente de que todo era una broma.

-Tranquila,es normal nadie te aviso asi que esta bien,mañana Maki-sama tiene que irse temprano asi que asegurate de despertarla cuando tu ya estes lista-acaricio la cabeza de la mas baja y retirandose del cuarto.

El joven se retiro del cuarto,asi que fue a preparar la cama para que su ama se acostara a dormir,termino de ordenarla y puso su pijama sobre la cama y se preparo ella para dormir,sintio la puerta y era Maki parecia cansada asi que solo paso de largo y se fue a dormir.

-por dios Maki-sama-fui a taparla para que no se enfermase-" _las otras deben estar igual_ "-penso la pelinegra y se fue a dormir.

POV Normal

Cuarto de Maki.

A la siguiente mañana todas las mascotas despertaron a la hora correspondiente para arreglarse,las 5 pequeñas inocentes se bañaron con agua fria en la mañana de invierno.

-M-maki-sama es hora de levantarse-sacudio un poco a Maki,la pelinegra tiritaba un poco eran sencibles al frio asi que era un poco normal.

-Mmmmmhh...hai hai-dijo Maki despertando y bostezando,se levanto y fue a bañarse mientras Nico alistaba su ropa en la cama.

Cuarto de Eli.

Nozomi ya arreglada sacudio un poco a su ama quien se negaba a despertar de su placido y comodo sueño.

-Eli-sama debe despertar o llegara tarde-fue el reclamo que tiro la mapache para que su ama despertara,lo cual funciono perfecto.

-Bien ya voy...-dijo con pereza en su voz,Nozomi le entrego la toalla para que se fuera a bañar,esta la miro y se fue al baño-" _estaba tiritando? no hace tanto frio_ "-con ese pensamiento se fue a la ducha.

Cuarto de Kotori.

La conejita preparo la tina para Umi y alisto su ropa para poder despertarla y asi ella bajar a preparar el desayuno.

-Umi-sama es hora levantarse-dijo la conejita,Umi no dio mayor problema y se fue al baño.

-Kotori,tienes frio?-la miro,tiritaba un poco pero la razon no la entendia

-Algo,somo sensibles al frio asi que es n-normal-mintio,el agua le dio frio en todo el cuerpo

-Bueno,toma algo caliente no quiero que enfermes y creo que deberias secarte el cabello-sin mas se metio a la tina

Kotori solo bajo y le preparo su desayuno a Umi.

Cuarto de Hanayo

Rin estaba lista,tenia todo listo para su ama asi que fue a despertarla

-Hanayo-sama arriba-la sacudio un poco para que se levantara

-Hai,arigato Rin-chan por despertarme-le dio una sonrisa y se fue a la ducha

-Hanayo-sama le dejare su ropa sobre la cama,yo ire a preparar el desayuno-la chica gato bajo rapido y ayudo con lo que pudo.

Cuarto de Tsubasa

-Tsubasa-sama despierte-Honoka ya no podia tener mas frio todas tiritaban por que supuestamente " _no podiamos ocupar el agua caliente"_ Tsubasa solo se levanto y fue a duchar

-Honoka,creo que deberias secarte el cabello-desde la tina Tsubasa le dijo a Honoka eso

-Estoy bien asi ama,bajare a preparar el desayuno-corrio para ayudar listo el desayuno las chicas bajaron a desayunar y partieron a sus clases.

Los dias pasaron y cada mañana hacia mas frio para las mascotas son saber que los otros se reian de ellos a sus espaldas,tenian que salir en las mañana a comprar en la tarde para entrenar y en la noche para preparar la cena.

Un dia el viento se hizo presente y hacia frio en toda la casa,nuestras mascotas no se levantaron ese dia para despertar a sus amas,no podian sentian que su cuerpo les pesaba y algo estaba mal en su cuerpo pero ellas no sabian que era asi que solo durmieron.

-que raro las chicas deberian estar ya aqui-dijo uno de los sirvientes,ya preocuupados subieron viendo que su broma fue un poco mas alla,las chicas temblaban y sus orejas estaban caidas se acercaron y tocaron sus frentes

-Tiene fiebre,rayos no pense que se enfermarian-

Todas dormian tranquilamente,su cuerpo les reclamaba descanso ese dia,las dejaron dormir hasta que despertaron en la tarde.

POV Nico

Desperte algo dolida de mi cuerpo y cabeza,me incorpore y vi a Maki-sama a mi lado,solo la vi mirandome

-Maki-sama que hago en su cama?-pregunte,no entendia que pasaba

-Tu ahora de eso no te preocupes y descansa-me volvio a recostar y puso su mano sobre mis ojos,los cerre y cai dormida otra vez senti manos acariciando mi cabeza,sus manos gentiles otra vez acariciando mi cabeza.

POV Nozomi

Al despertar estaba oscuro " _que hora es?"_ me pregunte tratando de levantarme pero una voz me detubo antes de poder intentarlo

-Te prohibo levantarte,asi que recuestate y duerme-no entiendo,porque estoy en su cama y no en el sillon,que paso porque debo dormir otra vez

-Porque? no quiero seguir durmiendo-reclame en un intento inutil por que ella se acerco y tapo mis ojos con un paño frio,se sintio bien tener algo frio en la cabeza

-Descansa tranquila,has echo un buen trabajo estos dias-se que ella estaba sonriendo,esa personalidad fria de siempre cambio por ese tono tan calido solo cerre mis ojos y cai dormida.

PON Rin

No entiendo porque estoy en la cama de Hanayo-sama,quize levanterme pero unos brazos volvieron a recostarme,mire a mi lado ella estaba aqui

-Mou Rin-chan no puedes levanterte todavia-me estaba regañando? no entendia porque no puedo levantarme

-P-pero tengo que ir a preparar la cena-dije en replica inutil porque ella no me dejo,me rendi discutir con ella y ganar no era facil asi que solo dormi otra vez

POV Kotori

Senti un paño sobre mi frente,no era malo de echo se podia decir que era fresco,no hice intento de levantarme solo escuchaba como Umi-sama hablaba con otra persona pidiendo las medicinas para quien? no lo se solo no quize desperar era placido estar acostada con ella a mi lado cuidandome de algo,volvi a dormir completamente.

POV Honoka

Intento levnatarme,me recuestan quien es? no tengo idea pero esta claro que no dejara que me levante

-No te levantes aun,descansa-Tsubasa-sama estaba hay,ella era quien no me dejaba levantar,no pude responde mi garanta dolia mucho asi que el intento fue inutil y solo acenti como pude,un paño llego a mi frente haciendo que cerrara los ojos para volver a domir.

POV Normal

Todas las mascotas enfermas y en cama,sus amas cuidandolas era un poco extraño ver eso pero los demas explicaron la broma y no pesaron que se enfermarian,con tal de no hacerlo otra vez no serian reportados con los padres.

Al dia siguiente las chicas tampoco permitieron que se levantaran las cuidaron ese dia para asegurarse de no tener que sufrir nada malo,todas recuperaron su salud y agradecieron a sus amas con una sonrisa,las chicas no sabian que esa sonrisa podia venir de ellas asi que solo les ordenaron que cada mañana con la sonrisa las despertarian asi prometido su dia siguio el curso normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3:El collar

Los dias siguieron normales para todas,las chicas corrian de un lado a otro ayudando y asi mejorar para proteger a las amas que las acojieron con cariño y que cada dia les tomaban mas cariño.

-Nico-chan que haremos? hoy comienza nuestra clase...nya-dijo Rin sin mucho animo al saber que tendria que volver a ver a esa señora.

-Ahh que fastidio tenemos que volver a ver a esa señora-respondio con fastido Nico,llamando la atencion de sus amas

-De que hablan Nico?-pregunto Hanayo curiosa mirando a todas,tenian una cara de fastidio completo al recordar algo.

Unas manos tocaron los hombros de las mascotas.

-chicas llego Haruka-sensei,sera mejor que vallan pronto esta un poco enojada-les dijo Minko la mascota del padre de Hanayo.

-Ahhhhh que aburrido,vamos Nicochii no quiero sufrir su castigos de escritura-todas tomaron rumbo a la sala donde las esperaba una señorita de unos 27 años aproximadamente.

-Que bueno volver a verlas chicas-sonrio cortez Haruka.

-Como sea,diganos que sera lo que haremos hoy-dijo Nico de mala manera sentandose en la silla del frente.

-Primero tenemos que ponerles sus collares,llamen a sus amas-pidio mirando a todas quienes fueron en busca de las chicas.

-Para que nos mandaron a llamar Haruka-sensei-pregunto Eli mirando a Nozomi como si hubiera echo algo malo,la otra solo agachaba la cabeza ante la mirada

-No se preocupen que no es nada malo,solo necesito algo-les mostro unos collares-necesito que los miren para que tomen el color correspondiente.

Las 5 chicas sin entender muy bien miraron los collares,estos brillaron un poco y tomaron el color de cada una de las chicas,el collar de Nico fue de color violeta,el de Nozomi azul,el de Rin olivo,el de Kotori ambar y el de Honoka verde limon.

-Q-que demonios...como cambiaron de color!-pregunto Tsubasa muy sorprendida,cada vez descubrian mas cosas raras sobre las chicas.

-El collar es un simbolo de que la mascota les pertenece a ustedes,con esto podran enseñarles las cosas necesarias,si la gema del centro se vuelve roja es malo,si es negra las chicas estan perdiendose entre ustedes.

Les fue explicando las cosas que podrian pasar cuando se rompia o se los sacaban en peleas,todas entendieron que el collar definia que pasaria con sus mascotas.

-Sin contar que,cualquier daño que reciban ustedes sera para ellas-se levanto caminando hasta Maki y le dio un golpe en la cabeza,esta no sintio dolor alguno pero cuando miraron a Nico se encontraba encojida en su lugar agarrando su cabeza.

-E-eso no es justo! me dolio! Haruka-san estupida-le grito con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

Haruka no tardo el levantarla de su camisa y tirarle la oreja,Nico chillaba le pedia que se detubiera pero esta ni caso le hacia,las demas chicas solo podian observar la escena y tratar de no reir.

-Y-ya te dije...ahhhh..duele sueltame...ABUELA TE DIJE QUE ME BAJES!-grito a todo pulmon la pequeña lobo.

Haruka se enojo y la solto haciendo que callera de trasero al piso,esta solo se levanto y se encerro en su cuarto.

-Esa mocosa nunca aprende verdad...como sea mañana comenzaran,tendran su entrenamiento por primera vez chicas-le sonrio a todas tomando sus cosas y marchandose.

Despues de que Haruka se fuese todas volvieron a sus cuartos a dormir mañana les esperaria un largo dia a las mascotas,aprender no es facil y menos si sus amas no tienen idea de su pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4:El pasado no los define

A la mañana siguiente las mascotas se despertaron sin ganas de ver a Haruka-san,pero su deber es proteger y velar la seguridad de sus amas y pasa eso hay que estar preparadas adecuadamente,pero no querian que ese recuerdo volviera a sus cabezas nunca odian ese error que no fue suyo,Haruka lo hara les dira y ellas las odiaran las miraran y nunca mas las miraran como siempre sus ojos solo demostraran temor.

Haruka POV

Las chicas han cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que las vi a todas,yo se que para ellas va a ser dificil este primer paso,ellas mas que nada no quieren recordad ese horrible pasado que las persigue constantemente ese recuerdo que ninguna de ellas debio haber tenido nunca,pero ya nada se les puede hacer eso las perseguira para toda su vida quieran o no,las vi bajar a todas con sus amas esto no sera muy grato para mi pero hay que hacerlo.

-Buenos dias chicas-les sonrei a todas sus amas devolvieron el saludo,ellas solo hicieron una reverencia.

-Muy bien les explicare en que consistira lo de hoy-les extendi a cada ama un historia que miraron un poco y lo tomaron,vi las caras de ellas no querian que vieran eso.

-Haruka-sensei por favor se lo pido no lo haga...-escuche la voz de Nozomi,como lo siento chicas pero ellas deben saber.

-En el interior de estas carpetas encontraran las cosas que necesitan saber de sus mascotas-fui explicando lo que debian hacer,todas fueron viendo las carpetas.

-Haruka-sensei...no lo haga-Nico-chan se que tu y Nozomi sufrieron mas que las otras pero ellas deben saber su pasado.

Vi las caras de las chicas tanto amas como mascotas estaban atentas,sus expresiones eran de sorpresa absoluta,sus mascotas solo atinaron a irse del salon dejandome con sus amas,hora del juego.

-Como podran haber notado ya,sus mascotas tiene ciertas "habilidades",Nico y Nozomi formaron parte del grupo mas grande de asesinos que pudo haber exitido en los tiempos,Nico sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo y controla los cuchillos y espadas a la perfeccion,en tanto Nozomi sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo sabe como utilizar todo tipo de pistolas y rifles como las bombas,pasando a Rin,Kotori y Honoka formaron parte del los grandes mafiosos japoneses todas sabes combate cuerpo a cuerpo,manejan los cuchillos bastante bien saben desarmar bombas y engañar con facilidad al oponente,son bastante agiles las 5 pero...ellas no debieron haber caido en esas manos-todas miraron las carpetas pero sus caras no denotaban nada preocupante ante lo dicho.

-Mmmm entendemos que estubieron en unas condiciones un poco...peligrosas pero ellas no conocen otras cosas aparte de lo que vivieron?-Eli muestra algo de preocupacion en su voz,Nozomi encontro un buen amo.

-Por eso las saque de hay,necesitan saber que no todo gira entorno a lo que les enseñaron-todas seguian mirando las carpetas hasta que vi a Hanayo levantarse y acercarse a mi.

-Haruka-sensei aqui no veo su fecha de cumpleaños,cuando es?-no puede ser que eso las preocupe,pero no se ven afectadas por lo que les acabo de contar.

-Eso es lo que les importa ahora? de verdad ?-pregunte casi incredula al ver sus risas.

-Ellas no parecen ser asi,no fueron las culpables de eso-Eli tan seria y responsable como siempre,sonrei para mi.

-Ustedes deben darles sus cumpleaños,ahora vayanse eso es todo por hoy-me despedi saliendo de la sala y casa.

Haruka POV fin

POV Normal

Las chicas se miraron,cada una fue a su habitacion encontrando un bulto en cada cama

 **Cuarto de Maki:**

-Nico-chan?-pregunto la menor tocando el bulto de la cama,este solo se movio un poco.

-Maki-sama...-se escucho el sollozo de su voz,se vio una cola moverse lentamente Maki solo atino a destapar un poco a Nico de la cabeza y acariciarla.

-No te preocupes por lo que nos dijo Haruka-san,no me importa lo que hayas echo en el pasado-las palabras de Maki y sus caricias tranquilizaban a Nico.

Nico callo presa del sueño y le susurro un "gracias" a Maki antes de dormir profundamente no sin antes abrazarse a Maki para dormir abrazadas,no sabian porque pero de alguna manera les gustaba la compañia de la otra.

 **Cuarto de Eli:**

La rubia entro a su cuarto notando que Nozomi estaba escondida en las blancas sabanas,podia notar como esta movia su cola nerviosa tal vez,esta se acerco un poco sentandose a su lado.

-Nozomi-chan?-pregunto la rubia,no recibio respuesta la destapo y vio que dormia placidamente.

-Ya veo jeje descansa bien Nozomi-chan-le acaricio la cabeza,Nozomi movio un poco sus orejas sonriendo un poco.

-" _es tan tierna,se siente bien tener a alguien a mi lado_ "-fueron los pensamientos de Eli mientras se acomodaba a su lado y dormia con su mascota.

 **Cuarto de Umi:**

Solo entro y fue a su cama donde estaba Kotori quien bajaba la cabeza entre las sabanas,Umi suspiro y abrazo a Kotori.

-No meinteresa tu pasado asi que no agaches tu cabezita si?-le susurro suave y comprensiva acariciando su cabeza.

-H-hai Umi-chan...-dijo acomodandose en su precho durmiendose .

-Descansa Kotori-chan-dijo besando su cabeza y durmiendo con ella.

 **Cuarto de Tsubasa:**

Tsubasa llego y se tiro a la cama acariciando la cabeza de Honoka.

-No me importa si no quieres hablar por hoy,solo quiero que sepas que no me importa tu pasado bien?-dijo abrazandola,Honoka devolvio el abrazo sin hablar y poder dormir con ella traquilamente,una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Honoka.

-Arigato Tsubasa-sama..arigato-dijo apretando un poco mas el abrazo y poder dormir junto a su ama.

-De nada Honoka...descansa bien-acariciando su cabeza cayeron dormidas las dos.

 **Cuarto de Hanayo:**

-Rin-chan sale,no quiero que estes abajo de la cama-le pedia Hanayo a su nekita escondida.

-No quiero salir!-tenia miedo eso era evidente.

-Ven,quiero dormir contigo-le pidio agachandose mirando a su gato escondido.

-Esta bien-dijo saliendo y acostandose siendo abrazada por Hanayo.

-No importa que hiciste,te enseñare cosas divertidas y asi sera porque soy tu ama,no quiero verte triste-beso su cabeza,Rin solo se acomodo y durmio junto a su ama.

Cada mascota esa noche sintio un agradable sentimiento al saber que sus amas las querian aun sabiendo su pasado,sentimientos inocentes estan creciendo entre ellas tal vez sea ¿amor? o ¿amistad? no lo saben pero solo saben que pueden estar cerca de sus personas amadas


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5:Quien nos busca? (parte 1)

 **6 AM**

Todas las chicas estaban despertando para bajar a desayunar,aparecieron una por una en el comedor donde sus mascotas estaban terminando de poner la mesa con sus alimentos.

-ahh buenos dias Maki-sama-dijo Nico rapidamente mientras terminaba de poner unas cosas.

-Buenos dias a todas-respondio Maki sentandose y viendo su desayuno.

-Esto tiene una pinta estupenda-dijo Eli tomando asiento junto a Maki.

-E-espero que les guste porque me esforce en prepararlos-dijo Nico entrando a la cocina.

-Para ser tan pequeña,si que tienes mano para la cocina-todas sentada comenzaron a comer,despues se fueron a cambiar de ropa.

 **9 AM**

Todas estaban haciendo sus tareas,un ruido se escucho seguido de un grito fuerte.

-Que esta pasando!?-dijo Haruka corriendo al cuarto de donde provenia el ruido,encontrando a Nico tirada en el piso.

-Nicochii!-grito Nozomi acercandose para ver a su amiga quien estaba sangrando de la cabeza,y una jeringa con un liquido raro adentro.

-Kai rapido llama a Mikan!-dijo Haruka tomando a Nico en brazos para ponerla en la cama.

-Haruka-sensei! la ventana esta abierta-apunto la conejita,Haruka miro y si la ventana estaba abierta.

 **11 AM**

Todas estaban esperando a que la madre de Maki terminara de curar a Nico,estaba envenenada de alguna manera,se escucho la puerta abrir y salio la madre de Maki cansada.

-Mama como se encuentras Nico-chan?-pregunto primera la pelirroja a su madre quien sonrio un poco y acaricio la cabeza de la menor.

-Estara bien tranquila,pero necesita descanso su cuerpo no puede soportar bien el veneno y en medida de proteccion le di algo pero tiene fiebre y si no descansa puede empeorar-dijo Mikan a todas.

-Chicas por favor tengan cuidado de cualquier persona sospechosa,al parecer Nico fue la primera en caer n quiero que le pase a ninguan-dijo Haruka caminando en direccion al patio,las mascotas salieron con ellas.

 _-"Esto va mal,Nico es inteligente y no caeria en un truco tan simple alguien nos esta buscando y piensa acabar con nosotras"_ _ **-**_ pensaba Nozomi para si misma.

Alguien quiere acabar con nuestras vidas,algo quiere destruir la felicidad que empiezan a contruir,nuestras chicas sabran que hacer pero...quien llegara? alguien deseado no deseado para nuestras protagonistas,ellas saben que algo esta mal,deben cuidarse bien.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 5:Alguien nos busca (parte 2)

 **1 PM**

Todas las mascotas estaban entrenando,pensando en como estaria Nico y que es lo que realmente le habra pasado.

-chicas no se distraigan,recuerden que las espadas son de verdad-les gritaba Haruka a las mascotas que parecian algo distraidas.

-Hai Haruka-sensei!-gritaron todas mientras seguian entrenando.

-Oye Nozomi-chan-llamo la atencion Honoka a la mayor-Nico-chan estara bien verdad?-pregunaba la menor bajando las orejas,Nozomi solo sonrio.

-Claro que estara bien,ella es muy fuerte-le respondia sonriendo a la pequeña quien solo la miro y sonrio un poco.

-Honoka! Nozomi!-grito Haruka a las 2 mascotas-no se distraigan!-las chicas asintieron y coninuaron entrenando.

-Honoka los ataques deben ser mas potentes-la pequeña solo asintio atacando con mas potencia tratando de vencer a Nozomi.

De un momento a otro Nozomi vio todo negro sin saber que hacer solto la espada sin darle a Honoka tiempo de reaccionar haciendo que la espada se clavara en el estomago de la mapache.

-Nozomi!-grito Honoka asustada por lo que hizo.

La mapache solo sintio algo que le dolia y una voz sono en su cabeza diciendo:"sabes quienes somos verdad? su felicidad se acabara".

- _"esa voz...la conozco,quien es? porque nos quieres destruir"_ -cayendo al piso pudo volver a ver todo lo que estaba pasando,sintiendo un dolor agudo en su abdomen.

-Maldicion! les dije que no se ditrajeran!-corrio Haruka para tratar de parar el sangrado de Nozomi unitilmente-Kiyoshi trae a Natalia rapido por favor!-el chico fue a buscar a la nombrada lo mas rapido que pudo.

 **1:35 PM**

Todas estaban esperando a que Natalia la madre de Eli saliera de el cuarto a informarles sobre el estado de Nozomi.

-esto es mi culpa,si hubiera parado antes...-decia Honoka bajando su mirada Tsubasa fue a darle un abazo que correspondio escondiendose en su ama.

Esperando un poco mas salio Natalia limpiandose las manos Eli fue la primera en acercarse.

-Mama como se encuentra Nozomi?-pregunto la pequeña mirando a su mama quien solo le sonrio un poco y acaricio su cabeza.

-Va a estar bien con un poco de reposo Eli-chan-la pequeña se quedo tranquila con las palabras de su madre y sonrio un poco.

-entonces puedo pasar a verla?-dijo emocionada,queria saber como se encontraba Nozomi.

-no puedes todavia Eli-chan debe descansar bien ok?-acaricio su cabeza y la pequeña rubia se dio vuelta y fue con el resto a jugar.

En ambos cuartos las 2 mascotas estaban siendo observadas por unos sujetos que desprendian un aura completamente sombria,era cosa de tiempo para que el plan comenzara y destruyera la vida de nuestras protagonistas.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
